Rin's Love
by AirNomad-Ayano
Summary: Rin didn't shade a tear this time when she walked deep into the forest. She finally realized there was nothing she could do to make her Lord want her, or even be near her at this point." his so cold but his...his lips were warm." thinking to herself...
1. rain and night

Ten years have past since Lord Sesshomaru has left liltle Rin in the village with Kaede and the others to "practice" a human life. Rin felt somewhat betrayed by her Lord but mostly was over joyed when he come to vist her and gave her lovely gifts. Rin is now seventeen and lately has been haveing nightmares of the her parents who where killed in fornt of her, she often now felt lonely and cold and has mostly spent her days now attending to a meadow she found in the forrest to find peace and become once clam from those horroring dreams of Sesshomaru now resumes as the western lord and settles in the western castle but time to time he still walks around the forest to be but at ease and to be near the viliage where rin stays at, just in case if he needs her.......

* * *

It was cold and a rainy night, everybody was quitely alseep in there warm huts, besides Rin she was wet in her sweat and tossing and truning from the horror behind her eyelids...she sees blood everywhere her father and mother and brother..just killed in front of her..and now bandits are comeing after her, she ran to the forest and kept runing and runing and runing..and suddenly.....

shes awakes in tears, "I..I can't take this anymore.." sitting herself up she looks around the room. she can hear Kaede breathing in the same rythm as the rain drops on the huts roof. Still crying rin gets up softly and walks out into the rain. she takes the enjoyment of haveing the wet drops of freash water upon her skin and starts walking towards the meadow with only the stars to guide her. in deep thought she questions herself " why do i feel so lonely?" why do i keep having these dreams?" "im so lost...". off in her mind not paying attention she tripped and fell causeing to strach her hands and bleed. the stinging hurts alot and honestly, she lost her way on getting to the meadow so she decided to stay where she was and cried for the longest time until she fell into a deep sleep without a dream in her head. off in the distance Sesshormaru felt something was wrong or something was off aliltle off, now swiftly he smelt the sence of a human..a human girl who's bleeding. his eye's widing relizing..."Rin" he said aloud to himslef...and ran to wear her body was hepless laying there. His first thought as he asked to himself " is she dead?" then picking her body up he could tell she wasnt.. he started walking to the viliage and stoped dead in his tracks remembering the time when he had to leave Rin at the village....

* * *

"_standing at the clear path between the forest and the village, stood Lord Sesshomaru and Rin, "Rin" he said queitly.."yes my Lord?" she replied looking up. "are you happy?" rin looked dumbfounded by the question.."of course i am my Lord why?" sesshomaru looking away from her and saw kaede walking near them. he said swiftly" rin listen to me, its best for you to go into the villiage and live among humans"seeing she had tears in her eyes he spoke before she started to open her mouth " stop crying rin, its time for you to practice living as a normal human......_

_

* * *

_

breaking that moment of thought, rin twitched alilttle and opened her eyes slighty as she awaken a lilttle, not noticeing who's crying her she falls back into her deep sleep. Lord Sesshomaru looked down and saw of this sleeping beauty he had in her arms, and carried her back to his castle. All drentched in rain her layed her on the floor next to the firplace in his room, for her to be warmed and get slightly dry. all was quite in the palace, jaken was asleep in his room across the hall from the Lord's. Knowing it was almost morning, Lord Sesshomaru went and got a new kimono for Rin to put on when she awaken's. Going across the room he sat and looked at Rin for the longest time, he couldnt believed how much she has grown into such a beautiful woman.  
Lord Sesshomaru as been in deep thought lately he always wondered how this girl gave him the abilitiy to be somewhat compassionate, (well only towards her), he knew he cared for her very much ever since the day she smiled at him, she had gotten to his heart, noone has ever done so before. he'll never addmit to one another that he loved her as a duaghter or even care for her. but somehow those feelings seem to be getting stronger, and he couldnt explain why. all these thoughts running through his head he felt somehow he need to put it to a stop...but doesnt know how...  
laying his head back he wonders off into a silent sleep.

* * *

Rin fanilly opening her eyes into the dark early morning she found herself in a strange place, a place where shes never been before, but when she looked over she saw her lord, the one shes been longing to see latey.....

* * *

**to be continuted....**

**i hoped you liked it the next chaptered is "awaking"  
what you think should happen next?..im not kinda sure if i should let them become together thoug...but its going towards more a of a yes the should or a no they should but they tell each other how they feel and there down with it? what do you think?**

**o this is my first fanfic, so tell me how i did?  
btw:im not the greatest speller so dont bash on me about that.**


	2. awaking

Rin finally opening her eyes into the dark early morning she found herself in a strange place, a place where she's never been before, but when she looked over she saw her lord, the one she's been longing to see lately.....

* * *

Getting up from where she laid, she saw next to her a beautiful white kimono with ikebana flowers decorated on the fabric. Smiling to herself she picked up the kimono and looked back at Lord Sesshomaru. Thinking to herself "He looks so glorious when his asleep…and peaceful." Beginning to walk over to him, she stopped and said to herself," I mustn't bother him…" she walked out the room to search for another to change out of her cold and wet kimono to the one that her Lord left for changing she still heard nothing but silence in the house. Little sun has peeked over the hills and trees outside the window. At this moment she felt clam, and wanted to visit the meadow she loved upon once in awhile. Walking outside the castle she hoped to be there in time to watch the sun fully rise and most importantly hoped Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't be mad that she had disappeared. When she reached her destination she plopped down and stared deeply into the beauty of the sky. Long into her thoughts she wondered..."Why did he come to get me? …why didn't he just leave me there or taken me back to the village?" pinching back into her memory…..

* * *

"_Stop crying Rin, its time for you to practice living as a normal human" Rin turned away from him and wiped her tears from her eyes and asked "Do I bother you that much?"Lord Sesshomaru had a face with no emotion but he knew in his heart he didn't want to depart from her. But his mind told him it was the right thing to do. He just simply ignored her question. Rin somehow hoped he would answer but never did. "Promise me you'll visit." she said in her lowest voice. She noticed that Lady Kaede was in the background. Lord Sesshomaru looked at lady Kaede and then Rin. He gave a second thought on what was about to happen and then the thought ended. He turned and walked away from little Rin.............._

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru waking up to the sound of footprints leaving the castle looked over to where Rin once laid. He was furious and at the same time kind of confused. He got up from where he was laying and walk out the room. Still silence. He noticed outside the window Rin was walking towards the forest. "Where is she going?" he questioned himself in his head. Determined to figure where the girl was going he followed, he was still dumbfounded on why she was in the forest last night, why would she go back into it again? Lord Sesshomaru was no fool but this time he couldn't figure her out. Usually he could see straight through her. But this was different he could sence something was wrong. Coming up to the end of the forest he could see Rin's long black hair flowing in the wind as if it was a river, the kimono he gave her made her skin shine as if she was the sun in the sky herself, just her beauty being enhanced but the meadow around her.

* * *

Her memory being interrupted, she saw her Lord out the corner of her eye…just standing there embracing the surroundings around him. She saw him to begin walking towards her but he turned his back and walked away, Lord Sesshomaru couldn't take looking or being around her anymore she distracted him in every way making him lose concentration on his conquest to be insanely powerful, "this human" he thought "I can no longer have myself being distracted just for a pathetic human girl"….... she got up and yelled "wait my Lord" and the Lord stopped and heard her feet running against the ground to catch up to his back. Lord Sesshomaru's eyes widening in disbelief. The girl had wrapped her arms around him into a tight squeeze. Rin holding him for a minute then soon spoke " do you intend to always leave me?"

* * *

***thanks for reading hoped you liked it...next chapter is called "the truth"....trust me its gonna be intense and you defff' wouldnt be expecting this. :]**

**share idea's with me also i love to hear other's inputs.**


	3. the truth

_"Rin didn't want to be left in a human village. Lord Sesshomaru, Mater Jaken, and Ah-un was her family. With great pain and august she ran to him and hugged him from behind. Rin with great anger and sadness cried out "Lord Sesshomaru, I love you…..I want to be by your side forever!" The Lord keeping his emotionless face simply said "you'll only be in my way." Rin let go of him and watched him, Jaken and Ah-un ;her family, go away from her reach….."

* * *

_

"Do you always intend to leave me?" Those words kept flowing through him. He didn't know how to respond to these expressions. The last time she did such a thing was when he left her at the human village............It was only for her good not just because _"she'll get in his way"_ He couldn't admit that to her. Her arms tighten around him, pushing her head against his back; he could feel the tears coming down from her eyes. Then he asked "why are you crying?" Rin never answered she couldn't stop crying. Soon enough Lord Sesshomaru got annoyed and took her arms from around him off, and begins walking away. Rin wasn't expecting that and then called out " I'm only crying because I feel betrayed, I feel alone, scared, I have dreams every night about my parents dieing in front of me and then I'm being chased by the bandit who killed them! And then you...you let me be beside you for the longest time and then dumped me off like I'm...." before she could finish Sesshomaru vanished into the forest. But he didn't go far. He heard everything she said and felt sadden and sorry for her. But he couldn't let his conquest go to waste just for a human...a simply human.

* * *

Rin lost and confused in her head, just sat unto the ground, not containing her frustration and loneliness she yelled " you stupid idiot why cant you see I need you....I love you so much...all I wanted was just to be with you forever! Why can't you see that!!!?" Now resting her head on the ground you took deep breathes to calm herself and got up. Without noticing Lord Sesshomaru was standing in front of her, he said coldly "get up and follow Me." all was quite when warding in the forest behind, every time she tried to speak he would tell her to "silence" or wouldn't even reply to her. Rin didn't care where she was going she didn't even pay attention to her surroundings, until they came to a sudden stop. She heard a old woman's voice spoke. Withdrawing from her daze she noticed she was back at the village.

* * *

**thanks again for reading...love doing clifff hangers lol.**

**anyways leave me what you think should happen next plz?(love inputs)**


	4. broken hearted

_Withdrawing from her daze she noticed she was back at the village……_

Rin noticing to the fact, she's been denied. She turned to look at her lord, but he soon walked away from her sight. She wanted to stop him by following after, but didn't. She felt like there was no use. Rin knew that he would only do as he pleases. Broken hearted she followed Kaede into the village. "You seem troubled." the old woman gasped..."my I ask why?" Rin couldn't contain her tears back and revealed her heart to Kaede, telling her about the dreams and last night and reaching to what happened this early morning.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru entered his first to speak..."Lord Sesshomaru i was worried, i thought you had lef..." "Shut up, or I'll kill you." the Lord barked with an agered face. Jaken quikly stunned apologized "sorry" repeating himself nervously while bowing continually. Lord Sesshomaru then glared at him. Jaken then knew he was extrimly furious and hid himself. the lord soon went to his room. thinking in his head "i an idot?..what nerve this useless girl could say" remembering the word that struck him most.."Love"......

* * *

"Humans and Demons don't mix" Kaede examined to Rin. She simply wanted to ignore her but what she said seems to be the truth. Lord Sesshomaru protected her for so long tricking her to make it out like he actually cared, actually _loved_ her. But in all reality she knew he didn' father and daughter bond withdrew from her mind a year ago and hoping to maybe be his mate one day but now that hope is withdrawn to." Excuse me lady Kaede, I don't mean to interrupt you but my I go on to do my choirs I need to catch up..." Kaede nodded her head saying" I understand. go." as Rin left the room Kaede couldn't help but say to herself" poor child"... stepping out into freash air and taking in the flowing sound of water Rin quitely washed the clothes of the villagers. humming away to herself to try and cheer herself up she couldnt help but keep thinking about Lord Sesshomaru and the shared times she had with him when she was a little girl.

* * *

_"Say Lord Sesshomaru…. How come you let me follow you everywhere?" the little curious Rin asked. The Lord kept staring ahead not even to bother to look nor answer. The giggling girl then spotted a flower rare with beauty that she had never seen before. She quickly ran over there to grab and ran back to Lord Sesshomaru's side. Smiling big Rin said" this flower reminds me a lot of you my lord...bold…superb..."continually adding words to describe both. Lord Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her, Rinn could tell he was annoyed but found little compassion in his eyes. Soon enough he looked away and began walking..momenst of scilence then broken by Lord Sesshomaru saying " Rin...don't say such things". rin couldnt help but smile knowing she touched his heart......_

* * *

**hoped you liked it, thanks for reading.**

**:]**

**p.s please review**


	5. time and time again

_Rin couldn't help but smile knowing she touched his heart......_

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru pacing within the castle tried to clear his mind from the word that stuck him most "_love"._ "How could a senceless girl feel this way about I Lord Sesshomaru..." coming to a sudden halt, clinching his fist and narrowing his eyes with dishearten...."how did I become to such a low level to…..to...have such a feeling towards......" the Lord closed his eyes for a bit remembering.....

_

* * *

_

"Say Lord Sesshomaru…. How come you let me follo_w you everywhere?" the little curious Rin asked. The Lord kept staring ahead not even to bother to look nor answer. The giggling girl then spotted a flower rare with beauty that she had never seen before. She quickly ran over there to grab the flower and ran back to Lord Sesshomaru's side. Smiling big Rin said" this flower reminds me a lot of you my lord...bold…superb..."continually adding words to describe both. Lord Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her...."what is this foolish girl trying to do?". Rin could tell he was annoyed but found little compassion in his eyes. Soon enough he looked away and began walking...."hmmp…..Hopeless being….but yet these words she says about me make me feel...".moments of silence then broken by Lord Sesshomaru saying " Rin...don't say such things".Rin couldn't help but smile knowing she touched his heart. It grew dark, so deep within; they set up a fire and rested for the night. Lord Sesshomaru as usual walked off as he always did and left Rin in the care of Jaken and ah-un for now. Not long after the lord left, jaken was sleeping loudly as he was upon the back of ah-un. as for Rin she was off across the fire next to tall tree she was only half asleep still waiting for her beloved lord to return. late within the night everyone was deep in sleep and the lord had finally come walking into the camp a pawn the people that travel with him….he sees they've fallen asleep...walking over to a tree he spots...he slides down against it. He stairs off into the darken sky lighten by the glow of many stars..."Lord Sesshomaru I'm glad your back safely" he hard a soft sleepy voice....now noticing across the thick tree roots laid Rin resting her head…..she to looked up into the sky. "Go back to sleep Rin" the lord spoke in care for her. In the sky a bright light cross it. "Look my lord....a shooting star quick make a wish!" rin exclaimed. lord sesshomaru looked over to her seeing the little Rin closing her eyes tightly, he then looked back up to the sky." Wannna know what I wished for lord sesshomaru?...." a quick silence struck as for the lord did not answer...Rin then turned her laying body towards to face him." i wished to be by your side forever...." Lord Sesshomaru eyes widening in confusing…..then he looked over to her and saw that she fallen back to sleep....

* * *

_

Opening his eyes he left the castle in a must and returned upon the meadow witch Rin was at earlier. The sun was almost set, and knew rin would return in time for it today....

* * *

**cant wait to start writing the next chap. its gonna be suppper intense....like SUPER intense!**

**:]**


	6. i wanted to see you

_Humming away to herself to try and cheer herself up she couldn't help but keep thinking about Lord Sesshomaru and the shared times she had with him when she was a little girl......_

* * *

Releasing herself from her memory she notice the sun was almost set for the moon to take its place. Going back to Keade's hut with all the clothes thinking to herself…" I wonder if Lord Sesshomaru is there........only if I could see him soon again…." Putting the clothes aside she starts heading out towards the meadow hopeing her love could be there.....Wishing to see the Lord before she...

* * *

There Lord Sesshomaru was in meadow. Embracing the moment around him. He wouldn't say it but he knew deep in his heart that he wanted to see her. She's grown so much into a young lady…a beautiful strong-welled young woman. Sniffing the wind around him he could tell she was near. The excitement grew in him but kept his emotionless face. "Damn this girl" he kept telling to disbelief on how much this human….human girl….could make him feel such a way. He didn't want to be like his father and love a human. The Lord really despised and hated them but yet…..the almighty Lord Sesshomaru did _love _a human though. Not strong enough to admit but deep within his cold hate he wanted nothing more then Rin….

* * *

Without looking there she was. Rin standing there in the mist between the forest and the meadow. Lord Sesshomaru slightly turned and looked then again looked back into the scene in front of him. "Were you waiting for me my Lord?" Rin asking without hesitation. Lord Sesshomaru looked to the ground searching for a reasonable answer. "I see" Rin said sadly. Turning herself around to go back to the village she quickly whispered "it's no use…" Lord Sesshomaru turned around and watches her begin to leave. Without thinking he then asked "did you come to the meadow for me, did you know I would be here?"

* * *

**I know it's short I'm sorry, but i had little time to write...ill make it longer next time promise.**

**thanks for reading btw.**


	7. the river

_"...............did you know I would be here?"_

* * *

Rin then stopped where she was and looked upon the sky. She gave a quick smile looked at him and said "I've always wished to be by your side forever, my Lord." Lord Sesshomaru heart began to warm a little. He didn't know what to do at this point. The Lord knew there was going to be a time when he couldn't avoid her any longer. Noticing the young woman grew closer to him and froze him to where he couldn't move. It surprised both of them. Rin softly grabbing his face and pulled it close to hers. Their lips met. Lord Sesshomaru had an unsettled look upon his face. He wanted to push Rin away as quickly as he could….but he just couldn't get his body to move. _He didn't want to move from this moment._" Damn this human" he thought." How I could I let my guard down just for her…" continuing adding these thoughts together Rin pulled away from him. Rin left him flabbergasted. Rin didn't care if she made him made or happy, she just wanted to kiss him before he'd leave her again....or...she'd leave him.....whispering to herself…." I love you", and began to walk away. Lord Sesshomaru didn't go after her. This was goodbye he figured. "Is this how she felt when I'd leave her?" he questioned himself...."Hmp" he gave the expression out as he looked into the sky as it grew dark then walked into the forest.

* * *

Rin didn't shade a tear this time when she walked deep into the forest. She finally realized there was nothing she could do to make her Lord want her, or even be near her at this point." his so cold but his...his lips were warm." thinking to herself. The deep darkness in the forest she couldn't see and had nothing but the sound of the flowing river to guide her south to the village. But being distracted as always she decided to go and visit the river instead. Standing at the edge there looking deeply into the water. Embarking a memory.....

* * *

_"Lord Sesshomaru help me!" Rin cried out when flowing down the river, she had falling into after grabbing a rock she liked. "Rin" the Lord thought in his empty mind. Chasing down in the depth of the distance he quickly snatched her in his arms to save her. "Lord...Sess...ho..ma...ro" Rin spoke softly while shaking into a cold darkness sleep."Hmm...she passed out" the Lord examined. he body still shaking in his arms and having a pale face the Lord knew he had to stop were he was to get her warm again. Looking over he sat unto a large tree root upon the ground to rest. hold her close with his arm, he could tell she wasn't getting any warmer. "Damn it" he said aloud to himself. he put her next to him on the ground. Then taking the shirt from his back he rapped the helpless girl into it, and held her close to his side......._

* * *

**Had writers block..lol it took time to think of this hoped you liked it :]**

**thanks for reading.**


	8. sorrow

The night had come and Lord Sesshomaru stopped in the same spot once he held Rin for a long time, trying to continue on without a thought about her...he just couldn't...he wanted her at his side ever moment to have her smile ease him. Coming upon, he was still flowing the sent of Rin. He knew that she wouldn't be returning to the village right away."Stubberrn girl" he said to himself. Looking over their was the river that he once saved the girl once from.

_

* * *

_

_Damn it" he said aloud to himself. he put her next to him on the ground. Then taking the shirt from his back he rapped the helpless girl into it, and held her close to his side.......calming his nerves he could tell she has warmed up a bit. Rin was twisting and turning. the lord seeing that she was uncomfortable he put her in his arm and unto his lap and held her still very closely into his body, but the little girl was still moving around. "hmm is she having a dream?" he said to himself tying to make a conclusion, then he noticed tears dropping from her closed eyelids down her softened pale face, Lord Sesshomaru was taking a back. Then her voice calling out, "get away wolf...don't eat me....help me lord...."she went silent again. Lord Sesshomaru was sadden and couldn't help but feel sorrow for her. Pulling his face down to Rins forehead he kissed it gently without her noticing." I'll always protect you..." the lord said into her ears as quite as the wind blew....... _

_

* * *

_

Rin releasing herself from her thoughts then boar out a cry, trying to contain her body from falling into a great pity she decided to finally go back into the village. Rin hasn't noticed that the lord was watching from afar but as soon as she felt the wind while coming into the lights of the village, she turned an felt the presence of him standing near. she jolted a tiny smuggled smile and walked into the home she now knows. "Rin where have you been?" Keade asked in care. She looked at the girl and could tell that something has crushed her. Rin replied in small sadden laugh" i went an saw lord Sesshomaru........looks like he wont be visiting anymore...." a single tear dropped down her fleshed cheek. Lady Keade come over to Rin in her weak old body and enjoined her with a gracesh hug. From a hut afar.. Kagome noticed the joining of them she looked at Inuyahsa and asked in amazment " i wondered what happen?" Inuyasha took a sniff at the air and knew that somehow lord Sesshomaru was involved. "hmp seems like that bastard finally gave her up..." he replied to kagome. Kagome grew close to her love and looked upon their children together, they simply just felt sorrow for her.

* * *

**sorry its been a while....i hope you like it :]**


	9. rin's love

"My lord, my lord it's been months and not once you have bothered to see young lady Rin...did something happen?" exclaimed loudly jumping up and down as he is walking with him. Lord Sesshomaru did nothing more but gave a growling look at him and kept about his way. Jaken was frighten and curious as of what happened between them or if Rin had died, but Jaken thought again and knew that wouldn't be possible cause the lord would have came to her aid. "Speak of her name again...i will kill you." lord Sesshomaru had said in his coldest voice. Jaken was taken back from what he said and was in total shock in that reality..."what could have happen to make him ever say such a thing?" he thought in his tiny brain."Hahahaha lord Sesshomaru mustn't be serious! I thought you..." before Jaken couldn't finish what he had to say the lord had put his hand around his throat and squeezed as hard as he could with his anger. Jaken squiggling for life asked for forgiveness" my ...loorr...lord...pleaseeee...forgi..." the lord dropped him to the ground and walked away with his emotions once controlled out. "Rin" he thought hard in his head for awhile, suddenly letting go to what it seems to be pushed back to a less concern, just forgetting her and going on his way. Jaken laid there for a while to regain his strength and then again followed the lord. all was in silence.

* * *

"Lady Rin...lady Rin?" Keade kept calling out from afar. Rin jolted out of her sleep and realized she skipped her daily chours."There you are Rin, what have you been doing all this time?" Keade looking at the girl with high expectations. Rin looking back at the old woman then looked around as to where she was laying, then quickly picked herself up from the ground." lady Keade I only took a short nap I get right to work..." before she could finish Keade stepped in" there's no need my child, its all been done already, but make sure it doesn't tend to happen again." Rin noticing the disappointment in her voice and carried her way back up to the inner side of the village with lady Keade. it was mid day and have been months since the last of Rin and her "beloved" have joined. Rin often thought of her lord, but soon enough began to heal the pain inside her and thought of other subjects but somehow, just today was different. The wind blew colder as the day grew older into the night, nestled up to the window Rin peered out into the gazing stars." I wonder if he remembers me still" Rin began, then shacking her head from her silly thought and said" who am I kidding he never even noticed me" rising herself up, a strange figure came across the outside of the village into the dark shadows of the again she rubbed her eyes and the figure vanished." I must get some sleep, im seeing things now." Rin pondered to corner she slept in and blew out candle that lit her room. Turning over and over, she never went to sleep. Rin felt a heavy cold Braden upon and then faced herself towards the window to tuned into the hallow lit sky. From a afar she saw the faded shooting star and began to make another wish, closing her eyes to do so, she stopped. The shadow surfaced again and the wind blew as cold and depth as could be. Rin sat herself up poundered."What is that?" the object set afar drew towards the star lit sky upon there was lord Sesshomaru. Rin's love.


	10. the time has came

Rins pupils grew large in disbelief as she fell down onto her knees. Tears' streaming down her face seems to over flow her with hate and memories. Everyone else in the village was asleep in the complete darkness, but Rin felt as if the lighted candle in her life would never go out and once again she never could fell the rest in her body from sleep. Trying to force herself to get up and face the demon was impossible, she just sat there helplessly, that was all she could do at this point." maybe he'll just disappear like always.." she said over and over to her self again until she felt the presence of body heat drew close to her. There she had the strength to lift her head and saw her Lord stand over her.

"why is she crying?"" have I brought this much pain to her..?" Lord Sesshomaru said under his breathe as he stood over her. Seeing her in this much anguish brought longing ness and hurt to the lords heart." all the years I've tried to retain myself and surpass you,...my father..." Lord Sesshomaru said while falling unto his knees to meet eye to eye with Rin..." to boar the horror of belonging to a disgraceful human...I Sesshomaru cannot long this no more." the lord continued and grabbed Rin and pressed her into his arms. Rin stopped her crying and held unto the broken lord. For a long time they stayed the way they were, until Rin lifted her head to ask, "Why are you here? i thought you were never coming back..." the lord looked puzzled and had nothing but anger on his face from defeat." don't be foolish Rin, I always come for you." lord Sesshomaru grip grew stronger on her, but then quickly loosened as Rin pushed him away. Lord Sesshomaru lost his angered face into confusing." how dare you do this to me!" Rin yelled as she pulled her weak body into a strong stance over him." over and over and over you left me, left me wondering if he'll ever come back for me... I've cried almost every night for you, I've cared for you and been by your side for the longest then you decide to do this to me...leave me for months..."

"Stop!" the lord barked back into his emotionless face. Picking his body up to face the window he looked back at Rin, standing there with her fist balled up and having a angered tears in her eyes, he faced his back to her; he having to see her like this. "I've come for you this time, its up to you weather not you follow or be left..." the lord continued but soon was interrupted by a slap in the face. He then quickly turned to the troubled girl. grabbing her by the arm...then the face...he pushed his lips unto hers. Rin struggled to get free but soon stopped to rejoin him with her lips...

* * *

THE END! :[

(they lived happiy ever after :p)


End file.
